The Legend of Zelda, The New Owner of Power
by Howl Of The Withering Dragon
Summary: Link has been in Terimina for seven three day rotations, but finds a change in the loop. He meets a boy named Lukas and they begin fighting. Soon they become friends and help each other fight evil and uncover their pasts. Lukas is weak and succumbs to evil quickly while still helping Link as much as he can. What can this person achieve in helping him? Majora's Mask then OOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this. I only own my Oc's and Links Personality. I don't own the songs either.

Chapter one: Starting all over again.. with two new friends.

Link and Tatl were going through the west district Clock Town and were headed to the Great Bay. They soon encountered the west gate guard, who refused yet again to let Link through. Link then simply raised his blade to the man's face, causing him to apologize for his rudeness and he allowed them to pass. They took a step outside of clock town and saw a young boy about the same age as Link, lying down, on his back, in the sand. He ran over to the boy and tried to shake him awake, just before a leever came and tackled him into the sand onto the boy. The boy jerked violently and threw Link off of him and stood up looking around frantically.

"Majora, Odolwa, Goht, Twin, Gyorg, Mold... where are you guys?" the boy asked the sky as he looked at a cloud.

"Hey, are you okay?" Link asked the boy after taking out his bow and shooting the leever with his arrows. On the first try he sends he arrow right through its heart, which is no easy feat due to its continuous rotation. The boy then raised his left arm and its metals moved and formed a knife. Link drew his blade and grabbed his shield off his back.

"What are you doing?" Link asked as he readied his blade for battle. Suddenly the boy ran in his direction, on impulse Link ran towards him with his sword ready to stab him. The boy suddenly jumped over his blade and stabbed a leever. Link turned and faced the boy.

"Hmph, sorry about that, thanks for your help, name's Lukas. That's short for Lucius." The boy said as he raised his right arm in order to shake his hand.

"My name's Link! Nice to meet you." he said shaking his hand. Suddenly Link jerked his hand back. "Wait, you know Majora and the bosses of the temples... How?"

"They're my friends... but they died and I can't even remember when, though. All I remember is that Majora and my friends laid in a basement bleeding to death while a man with white hair laughed. The rest is blank... I don't even remember my father, " Link then drew his gilded sword and shield, instead of listening to his sob story.

"Just fine, now you'll join Odolwa and Goht. I've defeated them and now those two areas of Termina are safe." Link said getting ready to battle. Lukas readied his left arm again and prepared to fight.

"Link, listen, I don't want to fight. I thought you were going to be a friend... but I will fight you if I have to!" Suddenly he cut his shoulder with his blade and began to bleed. Link was confused on the predicament of his opponent causing himself bodily harm.

"Bloody blade!" Lukas suddenly shouted and his blood began to turn black and flow into his right hand. He gripped it and it soon became shaped like a broadsword and hardened. The teens charged each other and a battle of epic proportions began to unfold. Link tried to hit him with a downward slash, but it was parried and Link got punched. Most of the battle consisted of Link getting hit by Lukas' fist. Finally Link fell and began to cough up blood. "Oh, my lord! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to!" He shouted panicking. Link walked away from him and collapsed inside of the town. "What do I do?!"

"Din, darn it Link! I told you to let me take a nap!" a yellow fairy said as she flew out of Link's hat. "Great, I go to sleep for five minutes and you get your butt kicked? And you're out of fairies aren't you?" she said rubbing her eyes with balled fists. "Hey, you." Lukas then pointed to himself." Yeah, you!, Help me carry Link into town." He obliged and carried Link into the town. He laid Link on the ground of West clock town.

"Now, what do we do, TInkerbell?" Lukas asked Tatl. Tatl turned red with anger.

"TINKERBELL? My name is Tatl! You stupid boy!" She shouted spurring a great distraction in clock town. "Ugh! Just play that ocarina!"

"How?" he asked scratching his head.

"I'll hit the keys, you just blow." He did as he was told and suddenly he was lifted off into a blank area. There stood a woman surrounded by clocks.

"Ah, Link... do you want to return to... who are you? I've never seen you in Clock town before." the woman said brushing her hair back.

"Um, just this once, I need to get Link back to the past... I killed him... you are the goddess of time, like in the manuscripts, right?" he said crying and ashamed of himself.

"...Fine, but he will lose all of his progress in this story and he will end up having to start his adventure again, are you sure you can live with that?" she asked him. And you'll have to help him, are my terms clear?" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Yes, milady." Lukas said bowing.

"Ooh, manners too? Okay, then I'll let you go, but if I ever catch you in this realm without Link again, I will erase you from times history, do I make myself clear?" The time goddess told him

"Yes, Milady, and I am eternally grateful for your help." Lukas said as he bowed. With a wave of her hand she sent him back to the past from an hour before 6:00 a.m. Lukas awoke lying in grass right next to Link. He noticed that he was asleep. He walked over and shook him awake. "Link, wake up!" Suddenly Link sprang up.

"I'm sorry for eating your cookies Saria! Huh?. Link said as he stood up and saw Lukas just standing there. He then drew his sword and tried to cut him, but he soon realized that his sword was short again. "So, why is my blade short now?" Link asked him. Lukas explained quickly. "So, I have to go on my adventure again?" Link asked him.

"Well, the goddess let you keep all of the masks you got, she said that it's a symbol to keep you going." Lukas said as they continued running towards the cave.

"I don't have my transformational masks!" Link shouted as he pouted.

"Ah, it's okay, I promised the goddess that I'd help you out." Lukas said as he put his hand on Links left shoulder.

"Well, I guess some help would be good, and I do know how to do most of the missions. Sure, your help is appreciated." Link said smiling. The two then ran off. And this time instead of just falling down Link leaped down and landed on the flower with grace and skill. He then felt something land on top of him and knock him onto the ground.

"Ugh! Get off!" Link said as he pushed Lukas off of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Lukas said as he jumped to his feet. Suddenly he looked up and saw Skull Kid and Majora's mask.

"Skull kid, let me take over for a bit." A voice said from within his mind. He spiritually nodded and obeyed, allowing Majora full control of his body. "So, Lucius, we meet again." Majora said to Lukas.

"That voice... Majora! Wait, you were dead!" Lukas shouted at his friend.

"Yes! I was dead! But now, I've come back, and you've been missing for the past 350 years. You left us! Instead of calling the police, you ran! RAN! You left us for dead! But, soon I'll get my revenge!" Majora said as Lukas soon began levitating and being slammed into the wall.

"Stop! He didn't mean to! He was scared!" Link said charging towards him.

"You will sit down and wait your turn!" Majora shouted just before Link flew into a wall, while transforming into a Deku. Link was just used to being a Deku, not flying into a wall. He fell unconcious as he did.

"You left us to die, and watched us bleed, with that wretched smile upon your face." Majora said, continuously smacking him around.

"I'm sorry! I was scared and five years old!" Lukas screamed as he started to cough up blood. He then stopped flying into walls.

"Fine, but you will suffer!" Majora said just before throwing him at the puddle, knocking him out in one blow. He suddenly kicked him awake. Lukas stayed there as if he deserved the beating. Majora then grabbed his left arm and ripped it off of his body, every metal pin and brainwave sensor. His blood turned red as he slowly bled to death.

"Lukas!" Link screamed as he ran over to his new ally. He stood up bleeding from his severed prosthetic limb.

"Skull Kid! Stop!" Tael screamed at him. Suddenly Majora turned around and swatted him away into a wall.

"Majora!" Lukas screamed in pain. Majora turned back.

"What do you want, you ungrateful swine?" Majora asked the boy.

"You can hurt me, you can rip off all of my limbs and watch me bleed, you can even make me bleed while humiliating me. But I will not allow you to hurt my friends!" Lukas shouted at the top of his lungs in anger.

"Then, DIE!" Majora screamed before shaking the mask. Lukas fell to his knees, grasping his head with his one hand.

"GRR! WHAT IS THIS!?" Lukas screamed as his body began dematerializing and creating itself again. When he finally finished being destroyed, he reformed into the shape of a teen with wings instead of arms. The left wing was metallic.

"Now, fly away birdy!" Majora said as Skull Kid regained control.

"Hey, aside from the blood, that's a good look for you!" Skull Kid said as he flew away, while laughing maniacally. Lukas laid there, covered in his own blood. Link had finally regained conciousness and ran over to his new friend.

"Lukas, get up, Please!" Link said as he shook the corpse. He suddenly stood up/

"I'm, sorry! I promise not to eat your food Howl!" Lukas shouted at the walls of the area.

"Oh, great! You're okay!" Link said as he ran to him, raising a hand to his side. "Hey, why do you have all of these feathers? Who's Howl?"

"Um, I dunno, who Howl is... Huh? Feathers?" Lukas said as he felt his body. His arms were laced with feathers, like forming wings. His mouth was replaced with a beak, and was now his voice was higher. "Woah! Am I a harpie? I better not be a girl, I like being a boy!" Lukas said panicking. His left arm was coverd in a metal wing subsituting his fake arm.

"I don't care, let's just get my brother and go!" Tatl said as she flew over to Tael, who had finally regained consciousness.

"Huh? Sis? You okay?" Tael asked her, drowsily.

"You should be he one being asked that." Tatl said carrying him over to the two boys.

"Lukas, you watch over my little bro." Tatl, said placing him into his hand... wing... you get it! "Anything happening to him means instant death for you."

"Okay." Lukas said quivering in fear as he put him his his small pack. The two boys then began to walk out, encountering the platforms. Lukas flapped his wings while Link flew Deku style, all the way to the entrance of the Clock Tower. They then walked through the ever twisting hallway, soon finding themselves in the gear rooms of the Clock Tower. They walked up and found themselves at the door as they suddenly heard a quiet but agatating laugh. They turned around and saw a man with orange hair, unnaturally closed eyes, purpke cllothes and as giant bag with masks all over it on his back.

"Hello, children." the man said to them. "Don't find this creepy or anything, but I've been following you for quite some time." The man said smiling.

"... I think that I wet myself..." Lukas said as he backed behind Link. Link then pushed him away.

"EW! Get away!" Link shouted as he tried to run from him.

"Um, children, please calm down..." the man said as he watched them chase each other. "Please..." He continued as they grew out of control. "Sit down, you dumbfucks!" the man screamed at them, as they sat on the steps. "Now, I know you both have been cursed, so I'll make this quick and simple. *Coughs* You... go... get... mask... for... me... and... you... normal... only... 72... hours..." He said, quickly.

"Kay, bye!" the two boys shouted as they ran out. They walked away from the tower.

"So, this looks like a new species... what should we call it?" Link asked his buddy.

"Skyloftian?" Lukas asked him.

"No, too everyone knows... Oh! How about a Rito?" Link asked him.

"Hmm, Rito? Subtle, strong, honorable... Perfect!" Lukas said after jumping into the water to clean himself off. "Well, ready to go?"

"Go what?" Link asked his new friend as suddenly, he was grabbed by the shoulders by Lukas. "Are you nuts?" Link asked him as they both left the ground and flew towards the top of the tower, just before finding Skull Kid flipping the Ocarina of Time in his hands. Suddenly Link was launched into the Skull kid, forcing him to dodge and release it. Lukas then dove for it, catching it in his beak and grabbing Link by his shoulders. They both flew down and looked back up at the Skull Kid and the moon. He then screamed as if throwing a tantrum and the moon began falling faster.

"Play! PLAY IT NOW!" Lukas screamed just before Link played the tune causing them to return to the realm of the goddess of time. They looked around and saw the goddess sitting on a chair holding a cup of tea in her hands. She noticed the two boys and stood up, having her teacup levitate in midair.

"Welcome back, boys it's good to see you again... Is that you Lucius?" she asked him looking at the bird-boy.

"Yeah, new species! Awesome right?" Lukas said out of line.

"Um, yes it is indeed, awesome." She replied attempting to understand what he was saying. "Well, any way, want to go back to the past again, I'll make sure you don't get beaten again."

"Yeah, could you please?" Link asked the goddess before she snapped her fingers. They were both sent into the past and would begin their journey.


End file.
